Beyond The Veil
by DonniiOfficial
Summary: Join Xaku and his companions along their journey to beat Sword Art Online. Follow as they embark on a mission where victory is always uncertain. Tales of romance, friendship and battles will be woven. One question still stands however: Will Xaku free everyone or will his name be forgotten whispers of a hopeless cause?


_This is my first time writing a story so any and all feedback is appreciated. I got the sudden urge to start writing a Sword Art Online FanFic so I just planned the main character, did a bit of research and boom, this happened. I probably won't finish the entire story but I will try and I realize that some parts are inaccurate such as skills maybe or something else. Also as I am rather inexperienced, there may be some inconsistencies throughout the story. Also I usually do this first but I haven't finish, I put in a stat/progression sheet for the main character, Xavier or Xaku (pronounced Zaku). Also the main character is based off myself, will replace Kirito and I will try not to make him ridiculously overpowered. If you'd like to leave any suggestions please do. Enjoy~_

* * *

 _Moments after Akihiko Kayaba's announcement in the Town of Beginnings…_

The hooded figure faded into nothingness and all was still. I stood, frozen in disbelief. _This can't be happening, dear god this can't be real. I can't survive that long, this isn't how I want to die._ Panic and shook told hold of me as I felt my knees begin to buckle. I knelt down in an attempt to regain myself, which was far better than the other players around me.

Screams of terror and fear were rising from all over the town. All around me was panic, people crying, falling into arms of their companions, passing out. _No, I'm not weak. I have people I need to see again and I will not let some bullshit game kill me._ I took a shaky breath in and stood up. Jin was on both knees beside me crying and what I assumed to be praying.

I shook his shoulder and after a moment I heard an Amen and he tried to stand but his legs seemed as shaky as mine were. I helped him stand up and once he regained his composure I looked him dead in the eyes.

"Jin, do you trust me," I asked him, still looking intently into his eyes. He looked confused, "What kind of question is that in a time like this?"

"Just answer the damn question!"

"Yes, I do."

"Good, then follow me. We're going to start off now and try to get a head start," I turned and started to make my way to Horunka Village. "Wait up," Jin called after me. Smiling, determined to make the best of this situation, we headed off to our destination.

 _We headed off to Horunka Village, killing monsters along the way and devising plans on how we're going to level ourselves in skills. We've just arrived in Horunka Village and have taken a break an inn in town…_

"That swap we did on that Boar was just _beautiful_ , Xa," Jin was remarking the improvised strategy we'd come up with while fighting monsters on our way to Horunka. I nodded my head in agreement, "It was pretty dope, though…" I cut off my sentence as I made eye contact with a girl across the inn. I don't normally stare as it is really rude but my goodness she was attractive. We made eye contact for a few seconds before we both awkwardly looked away.

"Ah, already trying to get with the ladies I see," Jin was grinning his classic devilish grin when he was about to tease me about a girl. I felt my face grow red and I stammered in denial but Jin just laughed. I rolled my eyes and opened my player menu, determined to occupy myself for a moment. I checked my skills to see what I had gained during the trip here.

" _ **Level:**_ _4_ _ **, One-Handed Sword:**_ _43_ _ **, Sprint:**_ _37"_

 _Hm, not bad,_ I thought to myself, _Still a long way to go but it's a start_. I was just about to close my player menu when I got a message. I looked up at Jin but he was preoccupied talking to a rather attractive girl. _This guy is something else,_ I shook my head then looked back at my menu. I opened my message tab and opened the message..

" **Subject:** Hello, from across the room **Sender:** Luna

 **Message:** Would you like to chat? Your friend looks a bit occupied. P.S. I really like your hair"

I looked up to find the girl looking at me, a smile playing across her face. We made eye contact and I grinned and waved, normally, making an effort not to seem too excited. She waved back and beckoned me towards her. I glanced at Jin, who was still engaged in conversation. I stood up and walked across the inn to sit across from the girl.

So I said she was attractive when I first looked at her but up-close, attractive wasn't even valid to describe her. I don't usually swoon over girls at first sight, and even less so with how today's played out but this was a special exception. She had rather pale, porcelain and soft, angular features across her face. She had greyish, green eyes that looked so very amazing with her pale blonde waist length hair. Her lips were a soft, pink color that I found very appealing. _Aaaand you're staring again you freaking idiot. This is why Jin gets the girls and we don't_ , said the little voice in my head that happened to be my thoughts.

I shook my head, regaining focus and turned a bright red as she started giggling at me. I became even more flustered and for an african american individual, reached a shade of red comparable to a tomato _(granted I am rather light-skinned but that's besides the point)_. I tried to pull off a grin but the levels of awkwardness and slight embarrassment mutilated my grin which caused Luna to laugh even more.

I let out a sigh of embarrassment and amusement, and put my head in my hand. I took a quick, deep breath in and let it out, clasping my hands together. "Okay this has gone completely south so let's start over," I said, _Dear god let this line work_.

Luna's laughing had calmed down though there was a small, random fit of small chuckles after a moment. "Alright, let's start over," she eventually said. I extended my hand across to her, "Hi, I'm Xaku, but you can just call me Xa. Either's fine," she reached across the table and we shook hands. She smiled warmly, "Hi, I'm Luna, pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine," I said, using the quick moment to check on Jin who now was sitting beside the girl he was talking to.

"So, how are you coping with all this," Luna asked after a moment.

"Well I wouldn't say I'm coping with it. I'm more or less enduring it and improvising as best I can, I have too much to lose if I give up."

"So just sheer willpower?"

"If that's how you'd like to look at it, I suppose so. Also I have the companion of my good friend and wanna-be pimp, Jin," I pointed over at Jin, who was still in deep conversation with the girl but now they were closer together.

"Ah yes, he does look like quite the character. Do you know each other IRL or did you meet in game?"

"We're friends IRL, we go to school together. We've been friends since the first grade really."

"You two must be really close then."

"Yeah, he's basically a brother to me. I'd risk my life to save his tail, which is another reason we can't give up."

"Hmm," she stared at me for a moment. I returned her gaze and we stared for a moment.

"Can I ask a favor of you," she asked after a moment of staring, though she maintained the stare. "Ask away," I replied, also still returning the stare. She dropped her gaze and a saddened look took across her face. Her lip began to tremble and I saw tears begin to well up in her eyes. I was instantly concerned and got up and sat beside her. Not knowing what else to do, I put an arm around her and she leaned into me and began sobbing.

 _What in the world is even going on right now_ , I asked myself mentally. "Thank you," she whispered after a few moments of sobbing. "Of course," I replied. I hadn't realized it but people were giving us sideways looks, even Jin looked at us with a mix of concern and encouragement. I gave a thumbs up and what I hoped was a reassuring smile to everyone and most nodded and continued on.

After roughly a minute or two she had stopped crying and was simply resting against me. Finally she started to sit up straight. I moved my arm from around her and looked over at her. She was staring straight ahead, a distant look in her eyes. She opened her mouth as if to speak but nothing came out. She tried again and this time words did come out.

"I had a sister who I was playing this game with during the Beta. We had so much fun because it was a completely new experience and we bonded so much through this game. We logged on as soon as the game was released and everything was fine until… K-Kayaba said what he said. My sister already had mental problems like depression and anxiety and in the past she has been known to attempt suicide in moments of extreme negative emotions. Kayaba was apparently the last straw. She disappeared into the crowd and I searched the Town of Beginnings for her but I couldn't find her anywhere," she took a moment to pause. She'd began shaking again so I put an arm around her and pulled her closer. Her shaking toned down a bit and she resumed her story.

"About half an hour later I got a message from her. It was her… it was her… suicide letter. She said she loved me and prayed I wouldn't go down the same path as her. She said she'd weigh me down if she came with me and she couldn't take living anymore. She told me to find someone to stick with that I can trust and promise I make sure to survive. And most importantly, remember her and stay true to myself," she finished and looked me in my eyes. I hadn't realized that I had begun silently sobbing. She reached up and wiped the tears from my face. I attempted a half smile.

"I was going to ask you if I could join you and your friend. I have nobody and you just seemed, trustworthy I guess," she said still looking me in the eyes. I looked up and simply said "Thank you God, for I have meaning in life now." I looked back down at her, "It would be an honor and pleasure for you to join us. But first.."

I put my right hand across my heart and looked her intently in the eyes. "I swear on my life I will do everything in my power to make sure you live to see the world again." She looked taken aback by the seriousness in my voice and probably by what I had just said. Tears welled up in her eyes and she wrapped her arms around me tightly. "Thank you so much, Xaku," she said, her words muffled. "My pleasure, Luna. May your sister rest in peace knowing you're going to be protected," I said hugging her back, just as tightly, determined to protect her from any harm.

 _Xavier, you never fail to amaze yourself. Get trapped in a DEATH GAME FOR FUCK'S SAKE, THEN DECIDE TO PLEDGE TO PROTECT A GIRL YOU LITERALLY JUST MET. You better hope this turns out well and you don't get killed over this._

"Well let's get ready to head out. We have progress to make if we want to survive," I said standing up and offering my hand to help Luna out the seat. She nodded and took my hand. I led her over to the table Jin was sitting at. He was alone now but he had a dreamy look in his eyes. I tapped his shoulder and he shook out of it in an instant. "Wha, what's happenin'," startled, he looked up at me and then at Luna. He grinned.

"No, not like that," I promptly said before he could open his mouth. "Luna, Jin. Jin, Luna, our new companion," I said, introducing them to each other. They shook each other's hands and said hello. "Well with that out the way, shall we head off on our way," I said to them.

"Sure but where to," Jin replied.

"Oh I know where. There's an NPC near that has a quest that gives a decent sword as the reward," Luna said.

"Sounds good, how about you Xa," Jin asked me.

"Sounds like I plan," I replied, "Let's get going then. With that, we headed to the NPC and complete the quest.


End file.
